La Renaissance du Pheonix
by hinata-tenten-ino
Summary: Un homme étrange arrive a Konoha et annonce a Tsunade qu'il est le parrain de Naruto, mais personne semble le connaitre alors qu'il connait tout de Konoha, de plus son retour va réveiller des hostilités envers lui et Naruto. Qui est-il vraiment !
1. PRolOguE

******/!/CETTE FICTION N'EST PAS DE MOI/!/**

_**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont du très célèbre**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira énormément et tout vos commentaire seront les bienvenue !_

**ProlOGue**

**Le soleil se lève sur le village de Konoha qui se réveille doucement, pour finir par devenir aussi agitée qu'une fourmilière, dut notamment aux nombreux travaux de reconstruction des bâtiments détruits ou endommagés par l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Dans toute cette agitation, un bâtiment reste néanmoins calme, ce bâtiment n'est autre que l'hôpital, avec en particulier une chambre ou réside depuis déjà une semaine un jeune garçons aux cheveux blond en pétard et aux yeux bleus océan. Ce dernier est assis sur son lit, regardant a travers la fenêtre l'astre solaire se lever sur le village.**  
**Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le bandeau qu'il tient dans ses mains juste devant lui. Un bandeau identique au sien omis le fait que l'insigne représentant le symbole du village, est barré. En le voyant, une lueur de tristesse et d'impuissance envahit ses yeux, d'ordinaire si joyeux, et murmura dans un soupir : **

Naruto : « Sasuke... ! »

**Flash back :**

Naruto : « pourquoi Sasuke ? »

Sasuke : « parce que pour moi tu étais devenu mon meilleur ami...c'est pour ça que je dois te tuer... ! »

**Fin du flash back.**

Naruto : «..Pourquoi... ? »

**Sur cette pensée, Naruto s'allongea dans le lit tout en serrant fortement le bandeau, laissant échapper malgré lui quelques larmes, il retint une plainte de souffrance du a ses blessures mais ne prêta pas attention aux douleurs un peu plus intenses dans son finit par s'endormir profondément suite a une fatigue soudaine.**

**Quelque part dans Konoha; une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraude est assise sur un banc, situé au bord d'un chemin, ressassant les événements qui se sont déroulé ici il y a quelques jours.****  
****Ses souvenirs firent monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune kunoichi, larmes qu'elle ne put retenir et se mit à pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps, comme elle le faisait si souvent depuis son départ. Elle resta dans cet état pendant plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la sorte de ses pensées.****  
**

... : « oh !hé ! sakura ! »

**Sakura leva la tête pour apercevoir qui l'appelait.**

Sakura : « Ino ! »  
Ino (les bras chargés de paquets) : « est ce que tu peut m'aider à porter tout ca, s'il te plait ! »

Sakura : « bien sur ! »

Sakura se leva et déchargea Ino de la moitié des paquets qu'elle avait dans les bras.

Sakura : « dit moi ino ! C'est pour quoi faire tout ses paquets ! »

Ino : « ca ! C'est des cadeaux de bons rétablissements pour nos amis à l'hôpital. La plupart viennent des autres de la promotion, quand aux autres ils viennent de personnes que je ne connais pas, mais... »

Sakura : « mais quoi ? »

Ino : « je suis désolée de dire ca, mais je n'ai rien vu pour Naruto. »

Sakura : « QUOI ! T'est sur ? »

Ino : « oui !...j'ai même vérifié plusieurs fois et rien, c'est pour ça que je lui apporte ça ... »

**Ino montra à Sakura un bouquet de fleurs orange, rouge et bleue.**

Ino : « ...en espérant que ca lui plaira ! »

Sakura : « ca j'en suis sure ! Ce sont ses couleurs préférées ! Mais moi je n'est rien a lui apporter. »

Ino : « oh ! ca ce n'est pas grave ! je crois que ta présence auprès de lui sera le meilleur cadeau qu'il puisse avoir ! »

Sakura : « tu as raison ! Allons-y alors ! »

** Ino sourit et acquiesça puis les deux amies partirent en direction de l'hôpital.****  
**

**Pendant ce temps, à la porte principale du personne vêtue d'une longue cape noire accompagnée par, si on en juge par sa taille, d'un enfant vêtu lui aussi d'une cape noire, entrent dans le village, mais sont stoppé par les gardes en faction.****  
**

Garde : « halte ! Déclinez votre identité et la raison de votre présence ! »

Homme : « je suis Kira Tatsumaki, je suis ninja de Konoha... »

Le dénommé Kira montra un bandeau avec l'insigne du village de la feuille gravé dessus.

Kira : «... je souhaiterait voir l'Hokage s'il vous plait ! »

Garde : « ce bandeau est authentique ! ... Mon collègue va vous accompagné jusqu'au bâtiment administratif. »

Kira : « merci ! »

**Ainsi, le garde escorta Kira et l'enfant au travers du village en direction du bâtiment administratif.****Sur le trajet, Kira prit la parole.**

Kira : « dites moi ! C'est normal qu'il y ait autant d'AMBU qui nous surveille ? »

**Le chunin qui l'escortait parut surpris.**

Ninja : « _comment a-t-il fait pour les repérer aussi vite ? _– vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Orochimaru et son armée nous ont attaqués i mois ! »

Kira : « QUOI ! il a fait ça ! »

Ninja : « oui !...beaucoup de ninjas du village sont morts...en plus du sandaime ! »

Kira stoppa net sa marche. Le choc de la nouvelle de la mort du troisième Hokage bouleversa kira.

Kira : « Sandaime...mort ! Mais alors qui est l'Hokage maintenant ? »

Ninja : « c'est son élève, Tsunade-sama, qui a repris le siège d'Hokage. »

Kira etait encore sous le choc de la mort du Sandaime, mais une inquiétude prit le dessus dans ses pensées.

Kira : « _pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !_ »

**Kira était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il venait d'arriver a pénétra dans l'établissement toujours accompagné de l'enfant, qui c'était un peu plus rapproché de montèrent des escaliers et parcoururent un long couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte, celle du bureau de la Godaime.****  
**

Ninja : « voila ! Vous y êtes, je vais vous laissez maintenant ! »

Kira : « je vous remercie ! »

**Le chunin repartit en direction de la sortie, kira quand a lui frappa a la porte.****Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre Tsunade dire d'entrer.****Quand kira et l'enfant entrèrent dans le bureau, ils virent Tsunade, assise derrière une montagne de papier qui envahissait son bureau, un peu décoiffée et légèrement endormie.**

Tsunade : « qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? »

Kira : « je m'appelle Kira Tatsumaki et voici ma fille, Aélia »_ dit il en désignant l'enfant à coté de lui _ « je me suis absenté de Konoha pendant 4 ans et demi pour régler une affaire très importante, et la j'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver quelqu'un. »

Tsunade : « vous ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le village ? »

Kira : « non ! Et comme j'ai appris que le village avait subit une attaque, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ! »

**Tsunade écouta attentivement kira tout en l'observant en détail.****Kira est assez grand, dans les 1m86, avec de longs cheveux châtain attaché en queue de cheval, des yeux couleur amethyste, selon Tsunade, ce sont des yeux qui vous pénètrent au plus profond de l'ame, mais on pouvait y lire une grande inquiétude dans ses yeux.****Il est habillé d'un pantalon noir avec un t-shirt moulant, noir lui aussi, les mêmes sandales que tous les autres ninjas du village. Tsunade aperçut un Katana doré attaché a sa ceinture, sa longue cape noire est attachée a son cou, où un instrument de musique, un ocarina pour être plus précis y est attaché. La petite fille quand a elle, porte un jupe bleu foncé avec un haut de la même couleur, cette enfant devait avoir dans les 5-6 ans, ce qui attira Tsunade en plus de ses cheveux bleu-ciel, c'était ses yeux, de grand yeux bleu océan, pareil a ceux de quelqu'un a qui elle tenait.****  
**

Tsunade : « _cette petite me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un !_ _ Vous cherchez qui exactement ? »

Kira : « mon filleul ! »

Tsunade : « quel est son nom ? »

Kira : « il s'agit de Naruto Uzumaki ! »


	2. Chapter 1

**_Salut ! je suis de retour avec Le chapitre 1 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

* * *

**Dans le bureau de Tsunade, un silence pesant règne en maître, la Godaime était figé dans son fauteuil, fixant Kira, la nouvelle l'avait complètement surprise, elle a devant elle une personne qui disait être le parrain de son protégé, Naruto.**

* * *

Tsunade (encore sous le choc) : « c'est…..c'est impossible ! »

Kira : « pourquoi dites vous ça Tsunade-sama ? »

Tsunade : « je ne connais Naruto que depuis peu, mais je connais toute sa vie et aucun document ne fait état d'un autre tuteur hormis Iruka, de plus il ne m'a jamais parlé qu'il avait eu un parrain ! »

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Kira d'être surpris.

Kira : « comment ca ? J'ai élevé Naruto depuis sa naissance, jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans ou j'ai dut partir chercher Aélia, je l'avais laissé sous la tutelle d'Iruka-san ! »

Tsunade : « je veut bien vous croire ! Mais ton histoire me parait un peu incroyable ! »

Kira : « si seulement Sarutobi-sama était encore en vie, il confirmerait mes dires, mais… »

Tsunade : « je te comprend !...tout a l'heure, tu m'a dit que tu avait laisser Naruto sous la tutelle d'Iruka c'est ca ! »

Kira : « mais oui ! il pourra vous confirmer mes dires ! »

Tsunade : « on verra bien ! SHIZUNE ! »

* * *

**Le soudain éclat de voix de l'Hokage fit sursauter Kira et Aélia, qui ne s'attendaient pas a une telle puissance de voix. Une jeune femme brune fit son entrée quelques secondes après l'appel de Tsunade.**

* * *

Shizune : « oui Tsunade-sama ! »

Tsunade : « va me chercher Imuno Iuka le plus vite possible ! »

Shizune : « bien ! »

Le disciple de Tsunade disparue dans un nuage de fumée laissant Kira et sa fille avec Tsunade.

Kira : « dites-moi Tsunade-sama ! Où est Naruto ? »

* * *

**A sa demande, Tsunade raconta ce qui c'était passé, la poursuite de Sasuke, sa défaite à la vallée de la fin et son hospitalisation. Kira fut horrifié par le récit de l'Hokage.**

* * *

Kira (chuchotement) : « maudits Uchiwa…..ils n'en finiront jamais avec leurs conneries ! »

Tsunade : « pardon ? »

Kira : « non rien ! Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! »

Aélia (agrippant Kira) : « papa ! Est ce que Nii-san va bien ? »

Kira (s'agenouillant) : « je l'espère ma chérie…..je l'espère ! »

Tsunade : « Nii-san ? »

Kira : « oui ! Aélia est en quelque sorte la petite sœur de naruto ! »

Tsunade : « sa petite sœur ! ….ouh lala je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'une aspirine ! »

Kira (souriant) : « et encore vous ne savez pas tout. »

* * *

**A ce moment la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Iruka accompagné de Shizune.**

* * *

Iruka : « vous m'avez demandez Tsunade-sama ? »

Tsunade : « oui ! Iruka, dis moi ! Connais-tu cette personne ? »

Iruka se tourna vers Kira. Il l'examina attentivement avant de se retourner vers l'Hokage.

Iruka : « heu ! Pas vraiment Tsunade-sama ! »

Tsunade : « comment ca pas vraiment ? »

Iruka : « il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne saurai pas dire qui. »

Kira : « mais enfin ! Iruka c'est moi Kira, Kira Tatsumaki, le parrain de Naruto, tu te souvient. »

Iruka : « non, pas du tout. Et pourquoi dites vous ca, je suis le seul tuteur de Naruto, il n'a jamais eu de parrain. »

Kira (s'écroulant dans le canapé) : « mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ce village ? »

* * *

**Alors que tous écoutaient Kira, Kakashi fit irruption dans le bureau de Tsunade pour remettre un rapport de mission à l'Hokage. Quand Kakashi se retourna pour partir, il stoppa net en voyant Kira.**

* * *

Kakashi : « k….Kira c'est toi ! »

Kira leva la tête et reconnut Kakashi de suite.

Kira : « Kakashi ! Tu te souviens de moi !

Kakashi : « comment je pourrait oublier le meilleur ami de mon maître. »

Kira : « enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans ce foutu village ! »

Kakashi : « hein ? »

Kira : « plus personne a Konoha ne semble se souvenir de moi….hormis toi bien sur ! »

Tsunade : « tu a l'air de bien le connaître Kakashi ! »

Kakashi : « et pas qu'un peu, il était le meilleur ami de mon maître, le Yondaime Hokage. »

Tsunade : « et que sait tu de ses liens avec Naruto ? »

Kakashi : « tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il l'a élevé après l'attaque de Kyubi. »

Kira : « comment ca ce fait qu'il n'y a que toi qui se souvienne de moi ? »

Kakashi : « en fait le Sandaime était, avec moi, le seul a se souvenir encore de toi, tout les autres t'ont oublié. »

Kira : « on verra ca plus tard » _ se tournant vers Tsunade _ « Tsunade-sama il faut que je voit naruto au plus vite ! »

Tsunade : « pourquoi ? »

Kira : « disons que Naruto va subir quelques changements et il faut que je soit la. »

Kakashi : « tu veux dire qu'il va….. »

Kira : « oui ! »

Tsunade : « j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Kira : « ca serait trop long à vous expliquer, le mieux serait de venir voir par vous-même. »

Tsunade : « bien ! Shizune occupe toi de recevoir les rapports, je vais les accompagner ! »

Shizune (soupirant) : « bien Tsunade-sama ! »

* * *

**Ainsi Tsunade, Kakashi, Kira, Aélia et Iruka, partirent du bâtiment administratif en direction de l'hôpital. **

**Pendant ce temps, Ino et Sakura étaient arrivée à l'hôpital et avaient distribuée tout les cadeaux, elles ne leurs restaient plus que Naruto. Quand elles entrèrent dans sa chambre, elles virent que le blondinet etait en train de dormir, Sakura prit le bouquet de fleurs des mains d'ino, et alla les mettre dans le vase situé sur la table de chevet à coté du lit du jeune renard. Ino quand a elle s'approcha de Naruto et fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit : Naruto était très pale, en sueurs et respire rapidement, comme si il était essoufflé.**

* * *

Ino : « Sakura ! Regarde, on dira que Naruto ne va pas bien ! »

Sakura en parfaite apprentie de Tsunade, s'approcha de son équipier et l'examina.

Sakura : « tu as raison, il a beaucoup de fièvre, en plus je ne sens presque plus de chakra en lui. »

Ino : « c'est grave ? »

Sakura : « un peu oui !... va prévenir un médecin tout de suite ! »

Ino : « j'y vais ! »

Ino se retourna et partit en courant a la recherche d'un médecin, elle ne vit pas tsunade arriver et lui rentra dedans.

Ino : « qu'est ce que…oh ! Pardonnez-moi Godaime-sama ! »

Tsunade : « ce n'est pas grave ! Mais dit moi ! Pourquoi cours-tu comme ca dans les couloirs ? »

Ino : « c'est Naruto, Tsunade-sama ! il ne va pas bien ! »

* * *

**Sur les mots de la jeune Yamanaka, Kira se précipita devant elle.**

* * *

Kira (paniqué) : « dans quelle chambre est-il ? »

Ino : « euh !... la 206….mais qui étés vous ? »

Kira : « 206….merci beaucoup ! »

* * *

**Kira se mit à courir à une vitesse folle dans les couloirs, recherchant la chambre de Naruto. Une fois la chambre trouvée, Kira se précipita à l'intérieur, notamment au pied du lit ou se trouvait Naruto. Son apparition soudaine fit sursauter Sakura, quand elle repris ses esprits, elle vit Kira a coté d'elle.**

* * *

Sakura : « qui étés vous ? et que faites vous ici ? Vous n'étés pas un médecin ! »

Kira : « disons que je suis quelqu'un de très proche de Naruto. Dis-moi ce qu'il a exactement. »

Sakura : « mais….. »

Kira : « je t'en prie ! »

Tsunade (qui vient d'arriver) : « tu peut lui dire, Sakura ! »

Tsunade se mit en face de Kira pendant que Sakura expliquais ce qui ce passait.

Kira : « Tsunade-sama ! je peut faire quelque chose, mais il faut qu'ils sortent ! »

Kira désignait Iruka et Sakura.

Tsunade : « comme tu veux ! …..Sakura et Iruka vous pouvez attendre dehors s'il vous plait ! »

Iruka : « bien Hokage-sama ! »

Sakura : « … »

Tsunade : « Sakura ! »

Sakura : « bien Sensei ! »

* * *

**Et ils partirent en laissant Kira, Aélia, Tsunade et Kakashi seuls dans la pièce**. **Pendant que Tsunade examinait Naruto plus en détail, Kakashi alla voir Kira qui était en train d'enlever sa cape.**

* * *

Kakashi : « je vois que tu les a dissimulée, mais fait gaffe de ne pas donner de crise cardiaque a Tsunade-sama en les dévoilant. »

Kira : « je vais essayer, mais je ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'être surprise. »

Kakashi : « ca c'est sur ! »

* * *

**Kira se dirigea vers le lit et dit à Tsunade.**

* * *

Kira : « Tsunade-sama ! Je dois vous prévenir que ce que vous allez voir est déroutant !»

* * *

**En entendant ses mots, Tsunade leva les yeux vers Kira et retint un cri de surprise en voyant ce qu'elle avait devant elle. En effet, Kira, qui se tenait devant elle, arborait une paire d'ailes imposantes dans son dos, elles mesurent dans les alentours d'un 1m70, d'un blanc presque parfait.** **Tsunade, qui était complètement subjuguée par ce qu'elle avait devant elle, articula difficilement.**

* * *

Tsunade : « je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un tube entier d'aspirine avec cette histoire ! »

Kira : « et encore vous ne savez pas toute l'histoire, mais ca, il vaut mieux que je vous l'explique quand on aura fini ! »

Tsunade : « tu as raison…j'ai fini d'examiner Naruto, il semblerait que tout son chakra soit drainer vers son dos. »

Kira : « ca ! je sais pourquoi ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Kyubi ne lui transmet pas son chakra pour l'aider ! »

Tsunade : « d'après ses blessures, j'en ai déduis que Naruto a reçu une dose extrêmement élevée de chakra de Kyubi et son corps a sévèrement déguster, j'ai remarqué aussi que pour éviter d'aggraver ses blessures internes, Kyubi ne lui transmet plus de chakra. »

Kira : « je vois ! le problème, c'est que son développement va lui absorber encore beaucoup de chakra et sans l'aide de Kyubi-sama, il risque de mourir. »

Kakashi et Tsunade : « Kyubi-sama ? »

Kira : « je vous expliquerai, mais d'abord je vais transférer du chakra a Naruto. »

* * *

**Joignant le geste à la parole, Kira posa les deux mains sur le torse de Naruto, et un halo jaune enveloppa ses mains pour recouvrir le corps du jeune renard. Cette opération dura 20 minutes au bout du desquelles il s'arrêta et poussa un soupir de soulagement.**

* * *

Kira (fatigué) : « voila ! Avec la quantité de chakra que je lui ai implanté il pourra reconstituer ses réserves, le temps que ce que je lui ai donné soit absorbé. »

Tsunade : « je te remercie beaucoup ! Moi-même je n'aurai pas put faire ce que a fait. »

Kira : « ce n'est rien ! »_ Passant une main dans les cheveux de Naruto_ « je donnerai ma vie pour cet ange. »

Tsunade : « je vois ca….bon ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais je crois que tu nous doit des explications. »

Kira : « vous avez raison. »

* * *

**Kira remit sa cape pour pouvoir dissimuler ses ailes et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Dehors tous attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles du jeune renard.**

* * *

Kira : « bon ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Naruto va bien, il ne risque plus rien. La mauvaise eh bin…il n'y en a pas ! »

* * *

**La foule présente devant lui poussa un soupir de soulagement.**

* * *

Tsunade : « si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller le voir mais pas plus de dix minutes. Allons dans mon bureau Kira-kun. »

Kira : « bien Hokage-sama ! »_ Se tournant vers Aélia _ « Aélia ! Je veut que tu reste avec ton frère le temps que je parle avec Tsunade-sama ! »

Aélia : « d'accord papa ! Est ce que lui parler ! »

Kira : « si c'est de la façon dont je pense, alors oui tu peut et tu me préviens si il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne vas pas ! »

Aélia : « bien papa ! »

Et Aélia partit au chevet de son grand frère, tandis que Kira partit avec Tsunade dans son bureau.

* * *

_**A suivre…..**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Enfin la suite_ ! J'espere que vous aller aimer ça !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

* * *

**Kira est devant Tsunade dans le bureau de cette dernière, a coté de lui se trouve jiraya affalé sur la canapé, il a apprit la nouvelle concernant l'arrivée de kira et de son lien avec son élève.**

* * *

Kira : « si vous le voulez bien Tsunade-sama, je vais me mettre un peu a l'aise, c'est pas pratique de les dissimuler de cette manière. »

Tsunade : « vas-y ! »

* * *

**Kira enleva sa cape et déploya ses ailes afin de les dégourdir.**

* * *

Jiraya, à la vue des ailes de Kira, faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson sous le coup de la surprise.

Kira : « bon ! Par quoi voulez vous que je commence ? »

Tsunade : « on va commencer par toi ! »

Kira : « bien ! Je suis un membre de la famille Tatsumaki, aussi appelée _clan du phœnix,_ et je suis avec Naruto et Aélia l'un des derniers membres de ce clan… »

* * *

**Kira fut coupé dans sa présentation par Jiraya qui s'étrangla une nouvelle fois, ce qui attira l'attention de Tsunade et Kira.**

* * *

Jiraya : « c'est pas possible ! Je croyais que ce clan avait disparut i siècles. »

Kira : « en effet ! »

Tsunade : « Jiraya ! Que sais-tu d'autres sur ce clan. »

Jiraya : « pas grand-chose a par les grand lignes de livres d'histoires. On dit que ce clan serait né de l'union d'une femme et d'un démon et que les membres de ce clan possédaient un pouvoir phénoménal. »

Kira : « en gros c'est ca, mais pour être plus précis ce n'était pas un démon mais un phœnix qui a fondé ce clan, entre autres il s'agissait de mon père ! »

Tsunade : « ton père ! Mais tu a quel âge exactement ? »

Kira : « je dois avoir dans les 525 ans et des poussières. »

Tsunade et Jiraya : « 525 ANS ! »

Kira : « oui ! C'est un don que m'a donné mon père, mais ce n'est pas tout, comme tout les membres de ma famille je possède une affinité avec tout les 5 éléments, une grande endurance ainsi qu'_un dojutsu. _»

Tsunade : « eh bhin ! Sacré clan…..mais dis moi ! Comment ça ce fait que l'on n'ait pas entendu parler de ce clan ? »

Kira : « en fait, quelques années après ma naissance, mon clan à commencé a décliner, de plus en plus d'enfants naissaient sans les traits du clan, et au fur et a mesure des générations le clan a finit par disparaître. »

Jiraya : « mais et toi ? »

Kira : « moi ! Je suis un peu spécial, car j'ai hérité de l'immortalité de mon père, et juste avant sa mort, il a annoncé une prédiction. »

Tsunade : « laquelle ? »

Kira : « ….des cendres de notre famille, viendra l'avènement de deux enfants annonçant la renaissance…! »

Tsunade : « et ses deux enfants en question seraient… »

Kira : « oui ! Il s'agit de Naruto et Aélia ! »

* * *

**Suite a ses premières révélations, Tsunade s'empressa de prendre le tube d'aspirine dans le tiroir de son bureau et de mettre 2 cachets dans le verre d'eau qu'elle avait a portée.**

* * *

**Pendant que Tsunade essayait de soigner une migraine gigantesque, Jiraya, qui avait suivit toute la conversation commença a interroger Kira.**

* * *

Jiraya : « tout à l'heure tu nous a parlé du _dojutsu_, lequel est-ce ? »

Kira : « il s'agit de l'_Hikarigan _! »

Jiraya : « HEIN ! »

Tsunade : « Jiraya ! Pourquoi tu crie comme ca ? »

Jiraya : « Tsunade ! Ce jeune homme possède l_'Hikarigan_ ! »

Tsunade : « et qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Jiraya : « d'après ce que je sais, c'est un _dojutsu_ légendaire, qui en terme de capacité, surpasse très largement le _Sharingan_ et le _Byakugan _réunit. »

Tsunade : « eh bhin ! on peut dire que tu est rempli de surprise ! »

* * *

**La seule réponse de Kira fut un immense sourire à la Naruto.**

* * *

Tsunade, qui regardait la scène, déclara :

Tsunade : « maintenant je sais d'où Naruto tient cette mimique ! »

* * *

**Kira rigola de la remarque de la légendaire Sannin.**

* * *

Jiraya : « au fait ! Comment t'est tu retrouver parrain de Naruto ? »

Kira : « j'ai été nommé son parrain bien avant sa naissance. D'ailleurs je me rappellerai toujours le jour où son père est venu me voir pour me demander d'être son parrain ! »

* * *

**_Flash back_**

**Dans une clairière ensoleillée, encerclée de forêt, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux brun et vêtu de noir, s'entraîne seul au milieu de cette étendue que les enchaînements de _taijutsu_ que se succèdent, ce jeune homme stoppa brusquement et se retourna vers la forêt.**

Kira : « tu peux sortir de ta cachette Arashi, j'ai fini de m'entraîner ! »

A ses mots, un homme blond sortit de l'un des arbres de la forêt.

Arashi (descendant de l'arbre) : « un jour il faudra que tu me dise comment tu fait pour me repérer aussi facilement ! »

Kira : « ça ! C'est mon petit secret ! »

Arashi : « grrrrrrr ! »

Kira : « bon ! Sinon, tu est venu me voir pour quoi ? »

Arashi : « en fait ! Je voudrait te demander quelque chose d'important pour moi ! »

Kira : « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Arashi : « Tsuki et moi avons beaucoup réfléchit et on voudrait que tu sois le parrain du bébé, étant donné que tu est mon meilleur ami et qu'il est l'un des deux…. »

Kira : « Arashi ! …..j'accepte ! C'est un honneur pour moi d'être son parrain ! »

Arashi : « merci beaucoup, je vais de ce pas l'annoncer à Tsuki. »

Kira : « au fait Arashi ! Félicitation pour ta nomination être le Yondaime Hokage, ce n'est pas rien ! »

Arashi : « je te remercie ! Tu sera la pour la cérémonie ? »

Kira : « je raterai ça pour rien au monde ! »

_**Fin du flash back**_

* * *

Tsunade : « le…le quatrième est….. »

Jiraya : « ….le père de Naruto ! »

Kira : « oui ! »

* * *

**Tsunade et Jiraya n'en revenait pas de cette révélation, même le maître du défunt Hokage n'aurait imaginé que Naruto puisse être l'héritier de son élève.**

* * *

Jiraya : « Tsunade ! Il te reste de l'aspirine ? »

Tsunade : « tient, attrape ! »

* * *

**Tsunade lui lança le tube qui avait été a moitié vidé par la Godaime, Jiraya saisit le tube et pris deux cachets.**

* * *

Tsunade : « sinon ! Tu nous a dit tout a l'heure que Naruto était l'un des deux enfants de la prédiction de ton père, mais comment ca ce fait qu'il n'ai ni d'ailes, ni de _dojutsu_ ? »

Kira : « ça c'est la conséquence de l'emprisonnement de Kyubi dans le corps de Naruto. Son corps à stoppé sa croissance initiale pour s'adapter à la puissance de Kyubi et maintenant qu'il c'est habitué a cette puissance extraordinaire, son corps va en quelque sorte rattraper son retard. »

Tsunade : « d'où cette subite perte de chakra ! »

Kira : « oui et ca ce n'est dut que au développement de ses futures ailes, et en ce qui concerne son _Hikarigan,…_en règle générale il s'éveille vers l'âge de 8 ans et se développe petit à petit, or Naruto à prés de 4 et demi de retard, il faut espérer qu'il ne va pas s'éveiller en même temps que la croissance de ses ailes. »

Jiraya : « et qu'est ce qui se passera si c'était le cas ? »

Tsunade : « Naruto mourra ! »

Jiraya : « QUOI ! »

Kira : « oui ! Le développement de l'_Hikarigan _consomme une certaine quantité de chakra a chaque niveau, et plus le niveau approche de sa forme finale plus la quantité de chakra consommée est importante et pour le cas de Naruto, si son _dojutsu _se réveille, il sera directement au niveau 4. »

Jiraya : « et il y a combien de niveau en tout ? »

Kira : « en tout …5 ! »

Tsunade : « et le chakra qui lui est nécessaire serait équivalent a ? »

Kira : « je dirais l'équivalent du chakra que produit le protecteur Yonbi à pleine puissance ! »

Tsunade et Jiraya : « AUTANT QUE CA ! »

Kira : « hélas oui ! Heureusement que Kyubi est la pour lui fournir du chakra ! »

Tsunade : « oui ! Mais pour l'instant Naruto n'a pas totalement accès au chakra de Kyubi ! »

Kira : « avec la dose de chakra que lui ai implanté, son corps aura le temps de guérir avant qu'il soit épuisé. »

Jiraya : « dit moi ! tout a l'heure tu a parlé du Yonbi comme un protecteur, pourtant il s'agit de l'un des 9 démons majeurs. »

Kira : « pff !...un démon…pas étonnant qu'ils aient mal tourné avec des préjugés pareil ! »

Tsunade : « comment ça ? »

Kira : « voila ! _Les 9 Yumas_ sont des demi-dieux protecteurs, ils ont pour but de protéger tout les êtres vivants et d'apporter la prospérité sur le territoire où ils sont rattachés. Le monde est partagé en 9 territoires, tous protégés par _un Yuma_, chacun _des Yumas_ est affilié a un élément et possèdent un pouvoir d'empathie. Il y a très longtemps, _les Bijuus_ aidaient énormément les humains, mais au fil des générations et des guerres, la colère, la haine et tout les autres sentiments négatifs les ont rendus fou les uns après les autres. »

Tsunade : « comment est ce possible ? »

Kira : « comme je l'ai dit avant, _les Yumas_ possèdent un pouvoir d'empathie, et ce pouvoir peut être source de problème. Comment est ce que vous réagiriez, si vous deviez ressentir la haine et la colère de milliers de personnes en même temps et ce pendant des années ? »

Tsunade : « c'est vrai que je deviendrais complètement folle, et que je voudrais que tout s'arrête ! »

Kira : « et c'est ce que _les Bijuus_ ont fait !_ Ichibi_ fut le premier a tomber, puis il y a eu Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, et tout les autres jusqu'à Kyubi ! »

Tsunade : « donc ce serait un peu a cause de nous si Kyubi nous a attaqué Konoha, il y a 13 ans ! »

Kira : « oui ! »

A l'écoute du récit de Kira, les deux Sannins étaient complètements bouleversés.

Alors qu'ils songent aux dires de Kira, ce dernier brisa le silence.

Kira : « je peut vous demander quelque chose ? »

Tsunade : « vas-y ! »

Kira : « pouvez vous me dire ce qu'a vécut Naruto ses 4 dernières années ! »

* * *

**Tsunade raconta à Kira tout ce qu'elle savait de Naruto, son parcours de ninja, ses aventures, ses victoires, le fait que c'est en partit grâce a lui que Konoha et Suna sont alliés, ainsi que les techniques qu'il a appris et notamment le puissant _jutsu_ de son père : _le rasengan. _En entendant ca, Kira fut rempli d'une fierté immense et il fut même surpris de certains exploits du jeune renard. Mais les bonnes nouvelles furent de courtes durée, en effet, Jiraya et Tsunade révélèrent à Kira ce qu'a été la vie de Naruto, d'après eux et l'entourage du jeune homme, de sa naissance a ce jour, ils lui racontèrent ainsi le comportement des villageois et de certains ninjas a l'encontre du jeune garçon, la colère, la haine, le mépris, la tentative d'assassinat de Mizuki,…. En entendant cela, Kira sentit la colère monter, l'atmosphère du bureau se fit extrêmement lourde. Tsunade et Jiraya perçurent des pulsions meurtrières émanant de Kira.**

* * *

Kira : « comment est ce possible ! Quel est l'enflure qui a fait ca a Naruto ? si je lui met la mains dessus il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Tsunade : « attend ! Il ne faut pas…. … »

* * *

**Tsunade fut coupé par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte du bureau**

* * *

Tsunade : « ENTREZ ! »

* * *

**La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un ninja accompagné d'une petite fille aux cheveux bleus, qui n'est autre qu'Aélia. A peine entrée dans la pièce, Aélia se précipita, en pleurs, dans les bras de Kira. La petite se calma peu a peu dans les bras de son père adoptif, pour finir par expliquer la raison de ses larmes.**

* * *

Aélia : « papa ! Nii-san…..j'ai vue des choses horribles dans ses souvenirs ! »

* * *

**En repensant a ce qu'elle a vue dans la tête de Naruto, Aélia se remit a pleurer. »**

* * *

Kira (se tournant vers Tsunade) : « Tsunade-sama, il faut que je voit ca de plus prés ! »

Tsunade : « allons-y, alors ! »

* * *

**Ainsi les deux Sannins partirent avec Kira et Aélia en direction de l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Naruto, une jeune fille aux yeux de perle est assise a coté du lit, observant le jeune garçon qui semble dormir paisiblement. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle brisa le silence.**

* * *

Hinata : « bonjour Naruto-kun ! je ne sais pas si tu m'entend, je suis venue te tenir un peu compagnie et je t'ai apporter un cadeau….. »

* * *

**Hinata fut brusquement interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit.** **Elle se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.**

* * *

Hinata : « Ho…Hokage-sama ! »

Tsunade : « Hinata ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Les visites sont finies depuis longtemps déjà ! »

Hinata : « e…..excusez-moi Hokage-sama ! Je…je n'ai pas vue le temps passer ! »

Tsunade : « ce n'est rien ! Bon maintenant file ! J'ai des examens a faire. »

Hinata : « bien Hokage-sama ! »

* * *

**Hinata sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto. Quand Hinata fut sortit de la pièce, Tsunade se dirigea vers le lit du jeune renard, elle attarda son regard sur le petit paquet posé sur la table de chevet, il s'agit du cadeau d'Hinata pour Naruto, elle le prit dans ses mains et le laissa tomber par terre, elle l'écrasa violemment et retourna vers Naruto avec un regard ou on pouvait y lire la haine a l'état pur.**

* * *

Tsunade : « maintenant à nous deux ! »

* * *

_**A suivre…..**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour le retard ! voilà la suite **

_**REVIEWS** _

_**Nerumos : **_Cette fic n'existe elle pas déjà sur fanfic-fr?

_**hinata-tenten-ino : **_j'ai bien dit qu'elle est pas a moi mais l'auteur ma permis de le mettre sur mon blog il y a longtemps et j'ai decidé de la mettre ici sur fanfic

_**dj : **_whaaaat j aimerais bien comprendre, c un jutsu de transformation

_**hinata-tenten-ino** _: Pas exactement , continue de lire et tu sauras ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

**Hinata marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre la sortie, a contre cœur, car elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de rester avec Naruto et ce, même si il ne pouvait, ni la voir, ni lui répondre. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'hôpital, la jeune Hyuuga fut surprise en voyant Tsunade, accompagnée de Jiraya et de Kira tenant Aélia dans ses bras.**

* * *

Hinata : « Ho…Hokage-sama ! que faites vous la ? vous n'êtes pas avec Naruto ? »

Tsunade : « non ! Nous allons le voir justement. Pourquoi ? »

Hinata : « mais….je vient de vous quitter à l' instant ! »

Tsunade : « ce n'est pas possible, je viens à l' instant du bâtiment administratif. »

Hinata : « mais alors !...qui est avec Naruto ? »

* * *

**Le sang de Kira ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendit la jeune fille, il posa Aélia a terre et se mit a courir vers la chambre de Naruto, suivit par Tsunade, Jiraya, Aelia et Hinata. Quelques secondes plus tard Kira était devant la porte de la chambre, il regarda à travers la petite fenêtre et vit la fausse Tsunade, la main recouverte d'un halo bleu sur le visage de Naruto, il est en train d'aspirer tout son chakra. **

**Empli d'une fureur sans limite, Kira explosa la porte et se précipita dans la chambre, l'imposteur, voyant qu'il était démasqué, risqua le tout pour le tout, il saisit un kunai et s'apprêtait à tuer Naruto. Au moment ou l'arme allait transpercer le cœur de Naruto, la main de l'assassin vola en l'air, tranchée nette, Hurlant de douleur, l'assassin se tourna vers le responsable et vit Kira, l'hikarigan brillant dans ses yeux, tenant des shurikens dans ses mains. A ce moment Jiraya et Tsunade ainsi que Hinata et Aélia arrivèrent aux cotés de Kira.**

**Voyant autant de monde, l'assassin prit la fuite par la fenêtre en prenant la précaution de ramasser son membre sectionné. Une fois l'intrus partit, Kira se précipita vers Naruto pour voir comment il allait. A son grand soulagement, Naruto n'a rien, sa réserve de chakra était a peine entamée, mais il aperçut quelque chose d'étrange sur le front du jeune renard en effet, grâce à son _Hikarigan_, Kira aperçut très nettement une sorte de sceau sur le front de Naruto, quand il se retourna vers Tsunade et les autres, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hinata aussi avait ce sceau sur le front. Kira remarqua qu'Hinata fixait les restes d'un cadeau au sol, une larme s'écoula de ses yeux de neige, ce que Kira remarqua. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille et lui parla :**

* * *

Kira : « dis-moi Hinata ! C'est toi qui avais fait ce cadeau pour Naruto ? »

Hinata : « ou…..oui ! Mais qui êtes vous ? »

Kira : « c'est vrai que tu ne dois plus te souvenir de moi, mais sache que je te connais très bien. »

* * *

**Kira fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille qui avait un regard plein d'interrogation. Alors que Tsunade fulminait de rage et promettait mille et un châtiments pour le responsable, quand a Kira, il prit Naruto dans ses bras.**

* * *

Kira : « Tsunade-sama ! Je vais emmener Naruto en lieu sûr. Je vous enverrais un message pour vous dire où je suis ! »

Tsunade : « bien ! De mon coté je vais enquêter pour savoir qui a envoyer ce tueur. »

* * *

**Au moment ou Kira allait sortir de la chambre, il fut interpellé par Hinata.**

* * *

Hinata : « heu ! …est…est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? »

* * *

**Kira regarda Hinata, lui sourit et répondit :**

* * *

Kira : « il n'y a pas de problème ! Comme ca j'en profiterais pour enlever ce sceau sur ton front ! »

* * *

**Hinata le regarda avec un regard interrogateur, elle ne voyait pas de sceau sur son front, alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça.**

* * *

Kira (chuchotant a l'oreille d'Hinata) : « attend-moi au sommet du mont Hokage ! je viendrait te chercher dés que Naruto sera hors de danger. »

Hinata : « Hai ! »

* * *

**Ainsi Hinata partit en direction de chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires avant de se rendre au mont Hokage, Tsunade repartit a son bureau, Jiraya alla mener son enquête de son coté, quand a Kira, lui et Aélia prirent la direction du toit de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé sur le toit, Kira et Aélia prirent leurs envols et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers extérieurs du village.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, sur le mont Hokage.**

**Hinata attend patiemment en contemplant le soleil décliné à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'une teinte orangée. Parfois elle vit le visage de Naruto se superposer avec le soleil et à chaque fois elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant au garçon qu'elle aime. Alors qu'elle continuait à regarder le soleil, Hinata aperçut une forme apparaître et s'approcher d'elle. Après quelques instants, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Kira qui venait la cherchée. Hinata fut un peu surprise au début, mais elle se reprit très vite. Kira atterrit devant elle avec la grâce d'un ange.**

* * *

Kira : « excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi long, mais protéger l'endroit ou j'ai emmené Naruto à été plus long que prévu. »

Hinata : « ce n'est pas grave ! Ou allons-nous ? »

Kira : « prend ma main et tu le sauras. »

* * *

**Hinata s'exécuta et prit la main de Kira, ce dernier serra la jeune héritière des Hyuugas contre lui et s'approcha du bord de la falaise.**

* * *

Kira : « ca va un peu secouer mais ne t'inquiète pas, ca ne sera pas long. »

* * *

**Sur ses mots Hinata s'agrippa fortement à Kira, ce dernier sauta dans le vide, la chute dura 2 secondes avant que Kira ne déploie ses ailes pour planer au dessus du village. Ne se sentant plus tomber, Hinata ouvrit les yeux et put contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait a elle. Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, Kira atterrit dans la cour d'une immense bâtisse qui semble abandonnée.**

* * *

Hinata : « ou sommes nous ? »

Kira : « on est dans le manoir familial de Nnaruto. »

Hinata : « ah bon ? mais je croyait que Naruto-kun n'avait pas de famille. »

Kira : « ohh que si il en a une, c'est juste que quelqu'un à voulut faire souffrir Naruto en effaçant sa vie et celle de sa famille de sa mémoire, ainsi que celles des personnes qui lui été proche, comme toi ! »

Hinata : « j'étais proche de Naruto-kun ? »

Kira : « oui ! tu ne t'en souvient plus, mais quand vous étiez plus jeune, toi et Naruto, étiez inséparable, au grand détriment de ton père d'ailleurs ! »

Hinata : « pourtant je n'ai aucun souvenirs de tout ça ! »

Kira : « ca ! ce doit être a cause du sceau que tu a sur le front. »

Hinata : « mais ! Je n'ai pas de sceau sur le front ! »

Kira : « si ! Tu en a un, mais il est dissimulé et même ton _doujutsu_ ne peut le voir ! »

Hinata : « ah !...vous allez me l'enlever ? »

Kira : « oui ! Mais a une condition ! »

Hinata : « laquelle ? »

Kira : « que tu arrête de me vouvoyer, ok ! »

Hinata : « ….d'accord…Kira-sama ! »

Kira : « tu n'est pas obliger d'ajouter le 'Sama' tu sais ! »

Hinata : « …..pa…pardon ! »

Kira : « c'est pas grave ! Bon suis moi ! je vais enlever ce foutu sceau ! »

Hinata : « Hai ! »

* * *

**Kira emmena Hinata vers l'une des salles de la gigantesque bâtisse. Une fois dans la salle aux décors chaleureux, Hinata s'assit en face de Kira.**

* * *

Kira : « bon ! il va falloir que tu te détende au maximum, car je ne sais pas ce que tu vas ressentir dés que ton sceau sera enlevé, alors il vaut mieux que tu sois décontractée. »

Hinata : « bien ! »

* * *

**Hinata se détendit du mieux qu'elle put, tandis que Kira exécuta une longue série de signes, une fois les signes effectués, les mains de Kira furent entourées d'un halo blanc. Kira posa sa mains sur le front d'Hinata, le sceau qui venait d'apparaître, se mit a briller, Hinata ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. Le sceau se mit à briller de plus en plus fort pour finir par disparaître totalement. Hinata vacilla dans les bras de Kira, la douleur lui a presque fait perdre connaissance. Hinata ouvrit les yeux et déclara à Kira.**

* * *

Hinata : « je me souvient de tout. »

Kira : « j'en suis soulagée. »

Hinata : « Kira ! je peut voir Naruto ? »

Kira : « bien sûr, mais il ne risque pas de te répondre, il dort encore. »

Hinata : « ce n'est pas grave ! Je veux le voir ! »

* * *

**Kira emmena la jeune fille dans une pièce annexe, quand il ouvrit la porte, Hinata fut légèrement surprise de voir deux renard aux cotés de Naruto, qui avaient trois queues battant l'air derrière eux.**

* * *

Kira : « Senshi ! Kaze ! Vous avez fait vite, je ne vous attendais que demain ! »

* * *

**Les deux renards levèrent la tête vers Kira, l'un des deux à un pelage de couleur feu avec des yeux argenté reflétant une grande bonté, l'autre renard est l'inverse du premier, car il a un pelage argenté avec des yeux aux couleurs de braise. Les deux renards mesurent prés de 1m20 de hauteur.**

* * *

Senshi : « quand on a eu ton message… »

Kaze : « ….on s'est dépêché de venir ! (à Hinata) comment va tu Hinata-san ? »

Hinata : « un peu mal au crâne mais sinon ca va ! »

Senshi (se tournant vers Kira) : « je vois que tu lui a enlevée le sceau ! »

Kira : « oui ! Naruto ne l'a plus lui aussi, en revanche tout le monde au village l'on encore ! »

Senshi : « sinon ! Est ce que tu as put voir les souvenirs implantés par le sceau quand tu l'as enlevé ? »

Kira : « non ! Pourquoi ? »

Kaze : « il faut que tu vois ca par toi-même, mais je te préviens, c'est choquant ! »

* * *

**Ecoutant son ami, Kira s'approcha de Naruto et exécuta une courte série de signe et prononça :**

* * *

Kira : « _Nimpô, _la plongée spirituelle ! »

* * *

**Kira posa sa main sur le front de Naruto et ferma les yeux. Kira marche dans les couloirs de l'esprit de Naruto, jusqu'à sentir un vent chaud provenant d'une salle sombre au fond du couloir. Une fois arrivé, Kira vit une gigantesque salle ou trônait une grille scellée de la même taille que la pièce. Quand il s'approcha de la grille, Kira vit apparaître deux yeux de couleurs feu dans ce qui semble être un gigantesque brasier fait de chakra.**

* * *

Kyubi : « Kira ! Quelle surprise ! ca fait un bail qu'on ne c'est pas vu ! »

Kira : « salut Kyubi ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Kyubi : « mieux depuis que tu a enlevé le sceau de Naruto ! »

Kira : « ahh ! »

Kyubi : « ouais ! Ce Sceau de mémoire à aussi scellé la mienne en même temps que celle de naruto. »

Kira : « Kyubi-sama ! je suis venu pour voir la nature de ses souvenirs implantées par le sceau. »

Kyubi : « je sais ! Quand tu a enlevé le sceau, j'ai drainé tout les souvenirs horribles pour limiter le traumatisme à son réveil, mais je ne pourrait pas les retenir éternellement. »

Kira : « pourquoi ? »

Kyubi : « depuis que Naruto se sert de mon chakra, j'ai remarquer que mon esprit est en train de fusionner avec lui, et….. »

Kira : « ….quand la fusion aura atteint un certain stade, Naruto pourra voir tout les souvenirs que tu garde. »

Kyubi : « exact ! »

Kira : « je veut voir ses fameux souvenirs ! »

Kyubi : « comme tu veux ! Mais je te préviens ce n'est pas facile a regarder ! »

* * *

**Une sphère lumineuse de la taille d'un melon sortit de la prison du puissant Kitsune. Kira tendit le bras et toucha la sphère, a ce moment une quantité phénoménale d'images défilèrent dans sa tête, des images qui ne respirent que la tristesse, la solitude, la peur et la douleur. Certaines images montraient Naruto se faire battre et être torturer par des adultes, une image ressortit plus que les autres, mais ce souvenir n'est pas comme les autres, car il s'agit d'un véritable souvenir. Après avoir vu ce souvenir, Kira se tourna vers Kyubi, ce dernier baissa les yeux et lui dit : **

* * *

Kyubi : « c'est réellement arrivé, ce n'est pas un souvenir trafiqué….désolé Kira ! »

* * *

**Quand Kira ne put en supporter davantage, il coupa la connexion entre son esprit et celui de son protégé. Senshi, Kaze, Hinata et Aélia virent Kira reprendre conscience, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, Kira était devenu très pale, une lueur de terreur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Soudainement, Kira se précipita dans le jardin, une fois arrivé il se mit à vomir, tant les images qu'il a vu précédemment était insoutenable et écœurante. Alors que les jumeaux Sanbi allaient rejoindre Kira, ils furent repoussés violemment par une puissante vague de chakra provenant de l'homme ailé. L'atmosphère était lourde de haine et de colère.**

* * *

Kira (marmonnant) : « ils vont me le payer….si je les retrouves…je….je vais… ! »

* * *

**Aélia partit rejoindre son père suivit de Senshi, Kaze et Hinata.**

* * *

Kira : « je fait cette promesse sur ma vie ! Celui ou ceux qui ont fait ca ne vont pas s'en tiré comme ca ! »

Kaze : « nous seront la pour t'aider ! »

Senshi : « oui ! et je suis sur que tout notre clan voudra t'aider ! »

Hinata : « moi aussi je t'aiderais ! »

Aélia : « moi aussi ! » hurla la petite fille

Kira : « c'est très gentil, mais tu est encore trop petite Aélia ! »

Aélia : « pffff ! »

* * *

**La moue boudeuse de la petite fille, fit rire Kira, Hinata et les 2 renards !**

* * *

Kira : « tu sais que tu ressemble beaucoup à ton grand frère comme ça ! »

* * *

**La petite fille regarda son père surprise par ses dires, et lui fit un énorme sourire.**

* * *

Hinata : « c'est vrai qu'elle est le portrait craché de Naruto-kun ! »

* * *

**Tous se mirent a rire.**

* * *

Kira : « _ne t'en fait pas Naruto ! Nous sommes tous la pour toi maintenant !_ »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les sous-sols de Konoha. Deux hommes se font face dans la pénombre:**

* * *

Ombre 1 : « comment ca ce fait qu'il soit encore vivant ? »

Ombre 2 : « l'assassin que j'ai envoyé c'est fait surprendre par ce Kira qui était accompagné de la Godaime, et avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il c'est retrouvé avec une main coupée ! »

Ombre 1 : « que savent-ils sur l'assassin ? »

Ombre 2 : « rien pour l'instant, il a réussit a s'enfuir, mais si ils font une enquête, ils risquent de remonter jusqu'à nous ! »

Ombre 1 : « et ils n'y arriveront pas ! Vous allez brouillez les pistes suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on ait une nouvelle occasion de le tuer ! »

Ombre 2 : « ca risque d'être difficile, Kira l'a emmené dans un lieu que seul Jiraya et Tsunade connaissent ! »

Ombre 1 : « alors trouvez le ! Utilisez tout les moyens nécessaires, mais restez discret ! »

Ombre 2 : « bien monsieur ! »

* * *

**Les deux hommes repartirent chacun de leur coté. Les jours défilèrent, Tsunade, Jiraya, mais aussi Kakashi et Iruka, dont le sceau a été enlevé, vinrent prendre des nouvelles de Naruto. Tsunade assista Kira dans le suivi du développement des ailes de Naruto qui grandissent très vite. Jiraya et Kakashi passèrent la plupart du temps a discuter avec Kira, notamment de la menace d'akatsuki, et de l'enquête sur le tortionnaire de Naruto. Iruka quand a lui fit plus ample connaissance avec la petite sœur de Naruto et apprit beaucoup de chose sur ses capacités ainsi que sur les futures capacités du jeune renard. Pendant prés d'une semaine, Naruto resta dans le coma, ce n'est qu'au début de la deuxième semaine qu'il se réveilla, d'ailleurs il fut très surpris de voir une dizaine de jeune renard autour d'un grand renard argenté à trois queues.**

* * *

Kaze : « bienvenue parmi les vivants Naruto ! »

Naruto : « ou suis-je ? Qui est tu ? »

Kaze : « bah alors p'tite tête tu ne me reconnais plus ? J'ai pourtant pas autant changé ! »

Naruto : « Ka...Kaze ! C'est toi ! La vache ! Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois ! »

Kaze : « un peu ouais ! »

Naruto : « dis-moi que font tout ses renardeaux ici ? »

Kaze : « eux ! Ce sont les derniers nés du clan, et je suis chargé de les garder avec Senshi ! »

* * *

**Tout d'un coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Naruto vit Hinata et Aélia dans l'encadreur de la porte.**

* * *

Naruto : « Hina-chan ! c'est toi ! »

Hinata : « Na…Naruto-kun ! »

Aélia : « OH HEY ! TOUT LE MONDE ! NIISAN EST REVEILLE ! »

Naruto : « Niisan ? Mais que….. »

* * *

**Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite tornade aux cheveux bleus se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer fortement. Naruto interrogea Hinata du regard.**

* * *

Hinata : « je crois qu'il t'expliquera mieux que moi ! »

* * *

**Naruto tourna la tête en direction de la ou pointait Hinata, et vit Kira dans l'entrée de la chambre. Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent de joie et quelques larmes de joie s'écoulèrent de ses yeux océan. Le jeune renard bondit hors de son lit et se jeta dans les bras de Kira. La rencontre entre l'enfant et l'homme fut si forte, que Kira en tomba à la renverse.**

* * *

Naruto : « papa ! Papa ! Tu es revenu ! »

Kira : « oui mon grand ! Je suis revenu et je ne partirais plus ! »

* * *

**Naruto resserra davantage son étreinte sur Kira, qui répondait à l'élan d'affection de son filleul. Tsunade et Jiraya arrivèrent dans la chambre quelques secondes après et regardèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux.**

* * *

Tsunade : « tiens ! Il est enfin réveillé ! »

Naruto : « oba-chan, Ero-senin vous êtes la aussi ! »

Jiraya : « toujours aussi respectueux celui la ! Comment tu va Naruto ! »

Naruto : « un peu mal au crâne, mais ca va ! »

Kira : « Naruto ! »

Naruto : « oui papa ! »

Kira : « je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un ! »

* * *

**Kira fit signe à Aélia de s'approcher.**

* * *

Kira : « Naruto ! je te présente ta petite sœur Aélia, c'est pour allez la cherchée que je suis partit ! »

* * *

**Naruto regarda attentivement Aélia qui se tenait devant lui, après quelques secondes, Naruto lui fit un sourire, pas l'un de ses sourires d'un kilomètre de long, non, c'est plutôt le sourire d'un grand frère heureux de voir sa petite sœur.**

* * *

Naruto : « bonjour petite sœur ! »

Aélia : « NIISAN ! »

* * *

**Et pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes, Aélia sauta au coup de Naruto qui atterrit à la renverse. Quand ils rencontrèrent le sol, Naruto ne put réprimer une violente douleur dans le dos.**

* * *

Naruto : « la vache ! Mon dos ! ca fait mal ! »

Aélia : « ca va Niisan ? »

Naruto : « pas vraiment ! J'ai un truc dans le dos qui me fait mal ! »

* * *

**Interpellé par les dires de Naruto, Kira réagit.**

* * *

Kira : « Naruto ! Tu peux enlever ton T-shirt s'il te plait ! »

* * *

**Naruto s'exécuta et enleva son T-shirt. La vue du torse nu et musclé de Naruto fit fortement rougir Hinata qui lutta intérieurement pour ne pas s'évanouir. En regardant le dos du jeune renard, Kira fut surpris.**

* * *

Kira : « ça alors ! Elles grandissent plus vite que prévu ! »

* * *

**En effet on pouvait voir dans le dos de Naruto, 2 excroissances de 30 à 40 cm ressemblant à 2 ailes dépourvues de plumes.**

* * *

Naruto : « qu'est ce qui ce passe papa ? »

Kira : « ca n'est rien, tes ailes ont l'air de se développer plus vite que je ne pensais ! »

Naruto : « QUOI ! Mes ailes sortent ! »

Kira : « oui ! Et d'ici quelques jours tu pourra prendre ton envol ! »

Naruto : « YEEAAAHHHHH ! »

Tsunade : « je sens que ca va pas être de la tarte ! »

Naruto : « pourquoi ça oba-chan ? »

Tsunade (regard menaçant) : « d'une tu arrête de m'appeler comme ca, et de deux, déjà que tu est intenable sur terre, alors dans les airs….. »

* * *

**Tout le monde éclata de rire a la remarque de la cinquième Hokage.**

* * *

Kira : « bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que tu aille te recoucher ! »

Naruto : « mais je ne suis pas fatigué, en plus j'ai envie de voir mes amis et….. »

Kira : « je sais, mais ton état n'est qu'une apparence, la croissance de tes ailes te coûte énormément de chakra, de plus il y a un risque que ton _Hikarigan_ se réveille en même temps et… »

Naruto : « …ca risquerais de pomper tout mon chakra et celui de kyu-san et je pourrais en mourir. Je sais tu m'as dit tout ca avant que tu ne partes. »

Kira : « eh bien ! Quelle mémoire ! Bon retour au lit mon grand, Hinata, Aélia et les jeunes kitsune resteront avec toi. »

Naruto : « bien papa ! »

* * *

**Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et retourna se couché.**

* * *

Jiraya (bas à Kira) : « connaissant Naruto, ça va être dur pour lui de rester allonger a ne rien faire. »

Kira (à Jiraya) : « je sais mais pour l'instant c'est mieux pour lui. »

* * *

**Kira sortit de la pièce accompagnée de Tsunade, Jiraya et des jumeaux renards, laissèrent naruto en compagnie des filles et des renardeaux. Ils s'installèrent dans une pièce voisine, une fois installée Tsunade prit la parole.**

* * *

Tsunade : « après enquête Jiraya et moi, avons une piste sérieuse concernant le poseur de sceau. »

Jiraya : « en effet ! Ce sceau est spécial, car il s'agit d'un _jutsu_ interdit dont les écrits ont été scellé par le Nidaime Hokage, les seules personnes pouvant accéder aux rouleaux scellés sont les membres du conseil de Konoha ! »

* * *

**Tsunade remarqua que Kira était en train de contenir sa colère, il serre et dessert son poing pour essayer d'évacuer sa colère.**

* * *

Kira : « le conseil . . . . . . . ça ne m'étonne pas ! J'aurais dut leurs régler leurs comptes la dernière fois. »

Tsunade : « comment ca ? »

Kira : « depuis que Naruto est né, il a essuyé prés d'une dizaine de tentative d'assassinat, et j'ai découvert qu'ils ont tous été commandité par des membres du conseil. »

Tsunade : « je sais que le conseil n'a jamais été tendre avec Naruto, mais pourquoi ont t'ils fait tout ca ? »

Kira : « beaucoup des membres n'arrivent pas a faire la différence entre Naruto et Kyubi, ils ne voient que le 'démon', en plus j'ai eu quelques différents avec eux ! »

Tsunade : « quels genres de différents ? »

Kira : « oh ! pas grand-chose, j'ai juste refusé certaines actions pour leurs bénéfices personnel, j'ai aussi refusé de prendre en charge l'entraînement de certain de leurs protégé, je préférais m'occuper a plein temps de Naruto. »

Tsunade : « et qui étaient ses fameux protégés du conseil ? »

Kira : « quelques ninjas avec un certain potentiel, mais que j'ai jugé beaucoup trop bas, et parmi ceux qui avaient de l'intérêt, il y avait Uchiwa Itachi ! »

Tsunade et Jiraya : « I…..ITACHI ! »

Kira : « oui ! et je me suis attiré les foudres de certain membres du clan Uchiwa en leurs disant que leur 'génie' pourrait mal tourné, et vous avez vu le résultat. »

Tsunade : « mais ca ne justifie toujours pas la volonté de tuer Naruto, surtout qu'il est l'héritier du Yondaime. »

Kira : « que voulez vous ! Certains ont la rancune tenace, mais c'est vrai que je n'aurai jamais crut qu'ils en seraient arrivé a ce point, changer tout les souvenirs d'un village pour se venger ! »

La voix de Kira respirait la colère et quand il repensait a la scène qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Naruto, c'était une haine sans fin qui pouvait être ressentie dans sa voix.

Tsunade : « en tout cas je vais tacher de régler le problème de ses vieux imbéciles ! »

Kira : « oui ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

Jiraya : « pourquoi ca ! »

Kira (se tournant vers Senshi) : « explique leurs la situation Senshi ! »

* * *

**Le renard au pelage de feu se tourna vers les Sannins et prit la parole:**

* * *

Senshi : « vous devez savoir tout d'abord, qu'aux alentours de Konoha il existe un clan de Kitsune, et c'est de ce clan qu'est issue Kyubi-sama. Quand il a attaqué le village, les anciens du clan ont décidé de ne plus communiquer avec Konoha pour éviter tout risque de conflits futur. Nous avons seulement gardé contact avec Kira vu qu'il est un grand ami du clan, Kira devait essayer de préparer le terrain pour de futures rencontres entre le clan Kitsune et Konoha, dans ses relations Naruto serait devenu le lien entre nos deux communautés, mais… »

Tsunade : « mais quoi ? »

Senshi : « j'ai fait état des récents événements aux anciens, j'ai aussi montré les faux souvenirs ainsi que les mauvais traitements et la vie qu'a mené Naruto ses 4 dernières années au village…. »

Jiraya : « et ? »

Senshi : « les anciens ainsi que plusieurs autres membres se sont mis dans une grande colère, certains ont même parlé d'attaquer Konoha en force pour punir les responsables. J'ai néanmoins put les retenir dans ce projet, mais sachez qu'ils ont toujours en tête d'attaquer Konoha. »

Tsunade : « mais c'est de la folie ! Ils iraient jusque la ! Jusqu'à attaquer Konoha ! »

Kira : « il faut aussi les comprendre Tsunade-sama, Naruto fait partie aussi de leur famille. »

Senshi : « oui ! Et généralement quand un membre de notre famille est menacé, tout le clan le défend…. »

Kaze : « …même si ca signifie devoir attaquer un village pour trouver les responsables ! »

* * *

**Les mots des jumeaux renards et surtout ceux du renard argenté effrayèrent Tsunade et Jiraya, de l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Kira.**

* * *

Jiraya : « il faut a tout prix empêcher que cela ce produise, parce que Konoha ne se laissera pas faire et des centaines de ninjas, ainsi que les civils, risquent de mourir, tout comme les membres de votre clan. »

Senshi : « je suis d'accord avec vous, d'autant que si une guerre éclate entre nos communautés, c'est Konoha qui risque d'en souffrir le plus…notre clan compte beaucoup de Gobi et de Rokubi ! »

* * *

**Jiraya devint livide à l'annonce de la puissance des potentiels attaquants, connaissant la puissance d'Ichibi, le Bijuu de Gaara, il avait du mal a imaginer la puissance d'un Gobi.**

* * *

**Après un long moment de silence, Kira prit la parole.**

* * *

Kira : « Tsunade-sama il faut que vous trouviez la coupable au plus vite, quand a moi, je vais allez voir les anciens des Kitsunes pour essayer d'apaiser la situation. »

Tsunade : « bien ! Et en ce qui concerne Naruto, tu va faire quoi ? »

Kira : « pas grand-chose ! Hinata et Aélia vont veillez sur lui et je suppose que Senshi et Kaze vont rester ici pour protéger le manoir. »

Kaze : « c'est ce qu'on a prévu ! En plus on va avoir des renforts avec l'arrivée de Hiro, Yuki, et Sora qui sont passé Nibi le mois dernier. »

Senshi : « les anciens tiennent absolument a ce que Naruto n'est rien pendant sa convalescence ! »

Kira : « c'est tout a leurs honneur, j'ai cru un moment qu'ils allaient me demander de leurs amener Naruto a la grotte pour sa protection ! »

Senshi : « c'est ce qu'ils voulaient te demander au début, mais ils savaient que tu n'accepterais pas. »

Kira : « ca c'est sur ! Bon je vais y aller ! Espérons que je réussisse à les convaincre ! »

Tsunade : « bon courage, quand a moi je vais continuer mes investigations avec Jiraya et Kakashi ! »

Kira : « bien Tsunade-sama ! on se revoit d'ici une semaine »

Tsunade : « d'accord ! »

* * *

**Kira partit en direction du jardin pour pouvoir prendre son envol et prit la direction de là foret, Tsunade et Jiraya partirent vers le village, pensant à tout ce qui venait d'être dit.**

**Sur le chemin Kira pensa :**

* * *

Kira : « _Inari-sama ! Aidez-moi, faite qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres massacres._ »

* * *

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Alors ! Salut tout le monde ! (Ne me tuez pas) ! Je suis super désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps à mettre le chapitre suivant !**_

_**Je vous promet a l'avenir de ne plus prend autant de temps ! Merci à ceux qui continueront de là lire ! **_

_**Voili voilou ! ;) ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 **

* * *

**Les jours défilèrent paisiblement au manoir de la famille Uzumaki, tandis qu'Hinata et Aélia veillaient sur Naruto, alité du fait de la croissance finale de ses ailes qui s'avère être douloureuse, Senshi et Kaze, aidé de Hiro, Yuki et Sora, surveillaient les alentours du manoir.**

* * *

**Pendant ce temps à Konoha.**

* * *

**Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraude sortait de la bibliothèque du village les bras chargés de rouleaux de médecine, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif. ****Sur le chemin elle percuta un jeune garçon de son âge, le choc de la rencontre les fit tombé a la renverse tout les deux, quand Sakura leva les yeux, elle put voir qui lui avait rentré dedans.**

* * *

Sakura : « KIBA ! Tu pourrais faire attention et regarder devant toi ! »

Kiba : « excuse-moi Sakura ! »

Sakura : « c'est pas grave ! Mais dit moi, pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? »

Kiba : « en fait Akamaru et moi on cherche Hinata ! Ça fait presque une semaine et demie qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! »

Sakura : « elle n'est pas en mission ? »

Kiba : « c'est ce que je croyais au début, mais son père m'a dit qu'elle était partit sans rien prendre. »

Sakura : « c'est bizarre ! »

Kiba : « comme tu le dit ! Bon j'y vais ! »

* * *

**Au moment ou Kiba allait repartir, Akamaru se mit a aboyer.**

* * *

Kiba : « mais oui ! Bonne idée ! SAKURA ! »

Sakura : « oui ! Quoi ? »

Kiba : « vu que tu est souvent avec la Godaïme, tu pourrait lui demander si Hinata est en mission. »

Sakura : « je vais lui demandée, mais je te promets rien, ses derniers temps Tsunade-sama est très occupée. »

Kiba : « merci ! Au fait tu passeras le bonjour à Naruto de ma part quand tu le verra ! »

Sakura : « ok !_ Faudrait déjà que je sache ou il est !_ »

* * *

**Sakura repartit vers le bâtiment administratif les bras toujours chargée de rouleaux et faisant attention si personne ne se trouvait devant elle. ****Une fois dans le bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son maître en médecine pour y recevoir son enseignement. ****Elle allait frapper à la porte quand elle entendit une dispute venant de derrière cette dernière, Sakura en parfaite curieuse, tendit l'oreille et écouta.**

* * *

Tsunade : « vous allez me dire tout de suite qui a pris le rouleau de ce sceau interdit, sinon…. »

Homme : « sinon quoi ? Tsunade-hime ! »

Femme : « vous savez que nous avons le pouvoir de vous destituez, alors arrêtez avec vos menaces. »

Homme : « le conseil n'est en rien responsable dans cette affaire avec Uzumaki Naruto ! »

Tsunade : « et moi je suis sur du contraire, et votre entêtement à protéger le ou les coupables risque d'attirer de grave problème à Konoha. »

Femme : « vous faites allusion à ce que vous a dit ce Kira ! Ce ne sont que des foutaises ! »

Tsunade : « vous…. »

Homme : « et nous ne voulons plus entendre ce genre de balivernes, nous partons. »

* * *

**Les deux membres du conseil partirent du bureau et croisèrent Sakura qui faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu. ****Une fois les conseiller partit, Sakura entra dans le bureau et vit Tsunade debout derrière son bureau, appuyée sur ce dernier, la tête baissée, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. ****Sakura s'approcha de la Godaïme et alors qu'elle allait signaler sa présence, Tsunade mit un coup de poing sur son bureau qui se cassa en deux avant de traverser le plancher sous le coup de la force titanesque de la Sannin. ****Sakura fut tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, la Kunoichi légendaire était dans une fureur noire.**

* * *

Sakura : « euh ! Tsunade-sama….tout va bien ! »

Tsunade : « Sakura ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir te donner tes leçons aujourd'hui, j'ai encore un travail important à faire ! »

* * *

**Voyant l'humeur de son maître, Sakura acquiesça sans rien dire et repartit en direction de la sortie. ****Sur le chemin elle passa devant la pièce ou avait atterrit le bureau après le coup de Tsunade, Sakura put voir les ninjas présent dans ce bureau, recouvert de bandages, et autres pansements en train de réparer les dégâts. ****Dans tout le reste du bâtiment administratif, on ne parlait que du coup de colère de la Godaïme, et tous espéraient que la pièce située juste sous le bureau de Tsunade soit condamnée afin d'éviter ce genre d'accident. ****Une heure après, Sakura erre dans Konoha, n'ayant rien a faire. ****Au détour d'une rue, elle aperçu Ino qui sortait d'un magasin. ****La fleur de cerisier se précipita à sa rencontre.**

* * *

Ino : « Sakura ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Tsunade-sama ? »

Sakura : « si ! Mais la elle n'est pas d'humeur. Elle c'est engueulée avec des membres du conseil, et elle a carrément envoyée son bureau a l'étage en dessous ! »

Ino : « ah ! Ouais carrément ! »

Sakura : « ouais ! »

* * *

**La discussion entre les deux amies continua un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sakura stoppe net la conversation.**

* * *

Ino : « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sakura : « regarde ! Ce n'est pas Hinata là-bas ! »

* * *

**Ino se retourna et regarda dans la direction que pointait Sakura !**

* * *

Ino : « si c'est elle ! Mais je croyais qu'elle était en mission ! »

Sakura : « moi aussi ! Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans un magasin de plantes médicinales ? »

Ino : « et si on la suivait pour en savoir plus ! »

Sakura : « humm ! Bonne idée ! »

* * *

**Les 2 amies guettèrent l'entrée de la boutique, au bout de 10 minutes Hnata sortit avec un grand paquet.** **Un détail surprit Sakura, Hinata portait sur les épaules une cape blanche avec un tourbillon orange en plein milieu. ****Ino quand a elle remarqua qu'Hinata ne portait pas ses habituels habits, à la place elle porte un débardeur blanc montrant son ventre, ainsi qu'un panta-court moulant de couleur noir ainsi qu'une ceinture ou été accroché plusieurs objets.**

* * *

Ino : « _eh bin ! ca c'est un changement radical de look !_ »

Sakura : « _c'est bizarre ! le signe sur sa cape me rappelle quelque chose !_ »

* * *

**Pendant que les deux espionnes faisaient état des vêtements d'Hinata, cette dernière jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le sac qu'elle tenait, puis elle mis la capuche de sa cape sur la tête et partit en direction de l'est du village. ****Les 2 Kunoichi suivirent Hinata jusqu'à l'entrée d'une petite forêt qui entoure une magnifique bâtisse. ****Hinata entra dans le manoir et referma la porte.**

Ino : « qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette maison abandonnée ? »

Sakura : « allons voir ca de plus prés ! »

Ino : « ok ! »

* * *

**Les 2 filles grimpèrent dans les arbres et firent le tour de la propriété jusqu'à apercevoir a travers une fenêtre, Hinata en train de préparer une potion avec les herbes médicinales, en compagnie d'une petite fille aux cheveux bleus. ****Ino dut retenir un cri de surprise en voyant les ailes blanches que l'enfant portait dans son dos, Sakura quand a elle avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. ****Ino s'approcha de la fleur de cerisier.**

* * *

Ino (chuchotant) : « la vache tu as vu ca ! »

Sakura : « …..ouais…j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois ! »

Ino : « les autres ne voudront jamais nous croire ! »

Sakura : « chhuuuuttttt ! Je n'entends pas ce qu'elles disent ! »

* * *

**Sur les paroles de Sakura, Ino se tut et tendis l'oreille afin d'entendre ce que racontait les 2 filles dans la maison.**

* * *

Hinata : « voila ! J'ai presque finie. Avec ca il devrait avoir moins mal ! »

Aélia : « super ! Niisan va pouvoir se reposer ! »

Hinata : « c'est fini ! va vite lui donner, je range tout ca et je te rejoint ! »

Aélia : « hay ! »

* * *

**La petite fille pris le flacon et courut hors de la pièce pour arriver dans l'une des chambres voisines. Ino et Sakura la suivirent depuis l'extérieur. ****Les 2 Kunoichi s'arrêtèrent dans un arbre, juste en face de la fenêtre de la chambre où été entrée aélia. ****Sakura et Ino tendirent l'oreille afin d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.**

Aélia : « tiens niisan ! Bois ça ! Ça devrait apaiser la douleur ! »

* * *

**Les 2 amies regardèrent attentivement la personne étendue sur le lit, les filles purent voir que le garçon alité avait lui aussi des ailes dans le dos, mais contrairement a celles de l'enfant, elles n'ont pas de plumes bien développées, mais plutôt un duvet comme celui des oisillons.****Quand il entendit l'enfant, le garçon sortit la tête de sous l'oreiller et s'assit sur son lit. ****Les filles virent une chevelure blonde coiffée en pétard, le garçon bu la potion et remercia sa petite sœur qui lui sourit en retour. ****Le jeune homme se retourna vers la fenêtre, le soleil éclaira son visage, a ce moment Ino et Sakura s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de Naruto. ****Elles furent tellement surprises, qu'elles en tombèrent de l'arbre ou elles étaient cachées. ****Le bruit de leur chute fit sursauter Naruto et Aélia, et alerta immédiatement les gardiens du manoir. ****Avant même qu'elles** **ne comprennent ce qui c'était passé, les deux filles se retrouvèrent encerclée par 5 grand renards, l'un d'eux s'avança.**

* * *

Senshi : « qui étés vous ? Et que venez vous faire ici ? »

* * *

**Sakura et Ino ne pouvait répondre, elles étaient beaucoup trop impressionnée par le fait qu'un renard d'1m20 et ayant 3 queues leur parler. ****A ce moment Hinata arriva et vit les deux amies.**

* * *

Hinata : « qu'est ce qui ce passe Senshi-san ? »

Senshi : « ont a surpris ses deux fouineuses en train d'espionner le manoir, tu les connais Hinata ? »

Hinata : « oui ! elle c'est Sakura Haruno, la coéquipière de Naruto-kun, et elle c'est Ino Yamanaka, sa meilleure amie. » - se tournant vers les filles – « pourquoi vous étés la ? »

Sakura : « en…en f-fait y a plusieurs personnes au village qui n'ont plus de tes nouvelles, alors quand on t'a vue tout a l'heure, on t'a suivie pour savoir ce que tu faisait ses derniers temps. »

Senshi : « d'autres personnes ont fait comme vous ? »

Ino : « euh !...n-non…..j.. .Je vous assure ! »

Senshi : « il y a intérêt que tu dise vrai ! »

Kaze : « arrête Senshi ! Tu leur fait peur ! »

Senshi (se tournant vers les Nibi) : « Sora, Yuki ! Emmenez-les dans une pièce et surveillez-les ! »

Sora et Yuki : « bien Sempai ! »

* * *

**Les deux renards à deux queues conduisirent les deux jeunes filles vers le manoir, tandis qu'Hinata discutait avec les jumeaux Sanbi.**

* * *

Kaze : « qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Senshi : « je ne sais pas ! Mais on va devoir les garder ici en attendant que Kira revienne. »

Hinata : « je vais quand même aller prévenir Tsunade-sama pour lui faire part de la situation ! »

Senshi : « d'accord ! Nous on va continuer de garder le manoir ! Hinata ! »

Hinata : « oui ! »

Senshi : « fait gaffe a ne pas te faire repérer ! »

Hinata : « je vais essayer ! »

* * *

**Et hinata partit en direction du bureau de la 5e Hokage, Senshi quand à lui alla vers la piéce ou sont détenu les 2 espionnes.**

* * *

**Pendant ce temps quelque part dans la foret.**

**Kira se tenait debout dans une gigantesque caverne éclairée par des cristaux luminescents qui recouvrent la voûte de la grotte, face à lui se tenait 5 immense renards, arborant 7 magnifiques queues hormis la doyenne du clan qui en possède 8. ****La discussion entre Kira et les anciens du clan Kitsune est assez houleuse. ****Kira tente par tous les moyens de convaincre de ne pas attaquer Konoha, mais….**

* * *

Ookami (renarde a 8 queues) : « non ! Konoha doit recevoir une leçon ! Nous irons chercher le coupable nous même ! »

Sei (renarde à 7 queues) : « Ookami a raison ! C'est le deuxième fois que ce village s'en prend a l'un des membres de notre clan, d'abord Kyubi, et maintenant c'est naruto qui fait les frais de leurs conneries ! ce conseil doit payer ! »

Kira : « oui ! Ils doivent payer ! Mais attaquer Konoha n'est pas la meilleure solution ! »

Kyo (renard a 7 queues) : « tu as raison Kira ! Mais nous ne laisseront pas cet acte impuni ! »

Kira : « ils paieront pour leur acte ! je vous apporterait moi-même le coupable quand je l'aurai démasqué, mais je vous en prie ! N'attaquer pas le village ! »

* * *

**Les 5 renards se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis se tournèrent vers Kira.**

* * *

Ookami : « nous avons prit notre décision… »

Kyo : « …..nous te laissons 2 semaines pour amener le coupable…. »

Ran : « …. Car nous n'avons pas renoncé….

Sei : « ….à notre décision d'attaquer le village…. »

Nire : « …alors dépêche toi et bonne chance Kira-san ! »

Kira : « merci ! »

* * *

**Kira s'inclina pour les salue et sortit de la grotte où il rencontra tout le reste du clan, rassemblé à l'entrée de la grotte. ****Après avoir déclaré qu'il ramènerait le ou les coupables, Kira s'envola dans les airs devant la surprise des plus jeunes renards qui n'avait jamais vu d'humain comme Kira. ****Dans les airs Kira joignit les mains et fit un signe étrange, juste après, un halo blanc l'enveloppa totalement et disparut dans un flash blanc.**

* * *

**Dans le manoir Uzumaki.**

**Senshi parcourut les couloirs du manoir et arriva une porte gardée par Sora et Yuki.**

* * *

Senshi : « ou est Hiro ? »

Sora : « a l'intérieur…. »

Yuki : « …il veille à ce que les gamines ne s'enfuient pas ! »

Senshi : « bien ! Allez rejoindre Kaze et aidez le a surveiller le parc ! »

Sora et Yuki : « BIEN ! »

* * *

**Les 2 Nibi partirent en direction de l'extérieur.**

* * *

**Senshi entra dans la pièce et s'assit à coté de Hiro et en face des 2 filles, il se mit a les fixer ce qui inquiéta Ino et Sakura. ****Au bout de quelques secondes Sakura brisa le silence.**

* * *

Sakura : « qu'est ce que vous allez faire de nous ? »

* * *

**Senshi ne répondit pas tout de suite, voir les 2 filles s'inquiéter l'amusait beaucoup, après 2 minutes, Senshi répondit a la question de Sakura.**

* * *

Senshi : « moi rien ! C'est votre Hokage qui va statuer sur votre sort ! »

* * *

**Après avoir parlé, Senshi sortit de la pièce, laissant les 2 jeunes filles dans le désarroi total.**

* * *

Ino (bas a Sakura) : « comment ça ce fait qu'il connaisse Tsunade-sama. »

Sakura : « moi ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète ! ce qui m'inquiète c'est le fait que Tsunade-sama vienne ici, et si elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur, ça va barder pour nous ! »

* * *

**Voyant la tête de son amie, Ino se mit elle aussi a s'inquiéter, car elle connaissait la réputation des colères de Tsunade.**

* * *

Ino : « si ont s'en sort ! Je jure de ne plus être aussi curieuse et fouineuse ! »

Sakura : « je voudrais bien voir ça ! »

* * *

**Cette petite phrase de Sakura eut pour effet de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère, Ino et Sakura rigolèrent un peu avant de ce prendre un savon par Tsunade.**

* * *

**Entre temps, Senshi venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Naruto et vit ce dernier assit sur son lit avec Aélia à ses cotés.**

* * *

Naruto : « alors Senshi ! Comment vont-elles ? Tu ne leur à pas fait trop peur ? »

Senshi : « tu me prend pour qui ? Un sadique ? Non ! Je laisse ce plaisir a l'Hokage ! »

Naruto : « les pauvres…et tu dis que t'es pas un sadique ! »

Senshi : « oh ça va !...sinon ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Naruto : « beaucoup mieux ! La potion d'Hina-chan est très efficace ! Hinata est vraiment géniale ! »

Hinata : « merci Naruto-kun ! »

Naruto : Hinata-chan ! »

* * *

**Hinata s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à coté du garçon qu'elle aime. ****Naruto s'approcha un peu d'Hinata et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce geste de tendresse de la part de Naruto fit rougir hHnata, la surprise et la joie fut si immense qu'elle s'évanouie devant tout le monde.**

* * *

Naruto : « HINA-CHAN ! »

Senshi : « eh bin ! on peut dire que tu lui fait de l'effet ! »

Aélia : « qu'est ce qu'elle a Nee-chan ? »

Senshi : « ce n'est rien Aélia ! Hinata est juste un peu sonné par le baisé de naruto ! »

Aélia : « hein ? »

Naruto : « ce n'est rien petite sœur, tu comprendras quand tu sera plus grande ! »

Aélia : « pfffff ! »

* * *

**Senshi et Naruto rigolèrent en voyant la mine de la petite fille. ****Naruto pris ensuite l'héritière du clan Hyuuga qui était encore évanouie dans ses bras et la contemple avec un regard tendre. ****Aélia s'approcha de senshi et lui chuchota à l'oreille.**

* * *

Aélia : « dit Senshi ! Niisan est amoureux d'Ninata Nee-chan ? »

Senshi : « je crois bien ! Viens on va les laisser seul tout les deux ! »

* * *

**Au moment ou Aélia et Senshi allait sortit, Naruto interpella le Sanbi.**

* * *

Naruto : « Senshi ! »

Senshi : « oui ! »

Naruto : « est ce que je pourrait aller voir mes amies ? »

Senshi : « il faut que tu attende que Tsunade est finie de régler leurs compte. »

Naruto : « ok ! _J'espère que la vielle ne va pas trop les engueuler_ »

* * *

**Aélia et Senshi sortirent, laissant Naruto avec Hinata qui était toujours dans ses bras.**

* * *

**Poussée par la curiosité, Aélia se dirigea vers la pièce ou était les deux amies de Naruto. ****Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle vit hiro assis à coté de la porte.**

* * *

Aélia : « bah ! Hiro-san qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

Hiro : « je suis sortit car leur Hokage me filait mal au crâne. »

* * *

**Aélia plaqua son oreille contre la porte, mais elle fut étonnée de ne rien entendre.**

* * *

Hiro : « ce n'est pas la peine Aélia-chan, j'ai utilisé une technique pour insonoriser la pièce. »

Aélia : « pourquoi ? »

Hiro : « si je ne l'avais pas fait, je suis sur que tout le village se serait ramené ici ! »

Aélia : « …a ce point ! »

Hiro : « je te le fait pas dire ! »

* * *

**Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et fit sursauter Aélia.**

* * *

Aélia : « tout va bien Tsunade-sama ? »

Tsunade : « oui !oui ! J'ai juste un peu mal à la gorge, mais rien de grave. Au fait quand tu verras ton père, tu lui diras que ses deux curieuses resteront ici jusqu'à ce que naruto soit complètement rétablit. »

Aélia : « bien Tsunade-sama ! »

Tsunade : « bon ! Je retourne à mon bureau, s'il y a un problème vous venez me prévenir. »

Aélia : « d'accord ! »

* * *

**Tsunade partit en direction de la sortie du manoir, Aélia quand a elle, rejoignit senshi pour lui faire état de la situation.**

* * *

**Entre-temps, dans la chambre de Naruto. ****Hinata, toujours dans les bras de Naruto, repris petit à petit connaissance.**

* * *

Naruto : « ca va mieux Hina-chan ? »

Hinata : « heu !...o….ou-oui ! »

* * *

**Hinata voulais se relever, mais elle s'aperçut que Naruto la tenait contre lui, elle décida alors de ne pas bouger de la ou elle était.**  
**Hinata se croyait au paradis tellement elle était bien dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime depuis toujours, elle appuya sa tête contre le torse du blond, elle put entendre le cœur du blond battre de plus en plus fort, Hinata leva les yeux et put voir Naruto arborer une belle rougeur aux joues.****Quand elle le vit, Hinata se mit elle aussi à rougir un peu plus, elle ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de Naruto, profitant de cet instant qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.**

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto pris la parole.**

* * *

Naruto : « heu !... Hina-chan ! Je….j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Hinata : « qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto-kun ? »

Naruto : « bin voila ! Depuis que papa m'a enlevé ce sceau, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses ! »

Hinata : « comme ? »

Naruto : « j'ai remarqué que pendant que papa était partit, je tournai beaucoup autour de Sakura en disant que je l'aimais, mais je me suis rendu compte après que papa m'ai enlevé le sceau que je ne l'aimais pas….en fait …. »

Hinata : « …. »

Naruto : « en fait celle qui a une place dans mon cœur…c'est toi Hinata ! »

* * *

**Hinata sentit son cœur s'affoler, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne su quoi dire.**

* * *

Naruto : « tu as été la seule a ne pas me rejeter, a être gentille avec moi-même avec ce sceau, ….je …je t'aime Hinata ! »

* * *

**La déclaration de Naruto fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hinata, Naruto le vit et commença a s'inquiéter mais il se détendit quand il vit hinata sourire, il vit qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie. ****Il essuya délicatement les larmes de la jeune fille, Hinata quand a elle sauta au coup de Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata (pleurant) : « moi….moi aussi je t'aime Naruto-kun ! »

* * *

**En entendant les paroles d'Hinata, Naruto sentit un quelque chose de doux et chaleureux monter en lui, ce sentiment qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître le fit lui aussi pleurer de joie et de bonheur. ****Timidement, Naruto approcha son visage de celui d'Hinata, cette dernière fit de même, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement, le cœur battant la chamade. ****Hinata et Naruto étaient aux anges, ce premier baiser restera à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires.**

* * *

Naruto : « hina tu sais ! quand je te voit, je croirais voir un ange ! »

* * *

**Les paroles du jeune garçon firent rire Hinata.**

* * *

Naruto : « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Hinata (pointant les ailes de Naruto) : « ce serait plutôt toi l'ange ici ! »

* * *

**Naruto se mit a rire de la remarque d'Hinata, vite suivie par cette dernière, a la fin de ce fou rire, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.**

* * *

**Dans le bâtiment administratif.**

* * *

**Tsunade vient d'arriver dans son bureau, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, avec ente autre le souci de trouver une histoire qui permettra de justifier a leurs proches, l'absence de Sakura et Ino. ****Tsunade leva les yeux et vit que quelqu'un était déjà dans le bureau et qu'il lui tournait le dos, en plus il était assit dans son fauteuil d'Hokage**

* * *

Tsunade (énervée) : « qui est l'inconscient qui ose s'asseoir à ma place ! »

* * *

**Le dit inconscient se retourna l'air inquiet suite au ton employé par la cinquième Hokage.**

* * *

Tsunade : « oh ! C'est toi Kira ! »

Kira (inquiet) : « bon…bonjour Tsunade-sama ! Tenez ! je vous rend votre place. »

Tsunade : « merci » _ s'asseyant dans le fauteuil _ « pfffff ! Quelle journée ! »

Kira : « mauvaise journée ! »

Tsunade : « tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point ! Entre la tonne de paperasses à signer, j'ai le conseil qui vient presque deux fois par jour pour que je leurs dise ou se trouve Naruto, sous prétexte de ne pas laisser le démon sans surveillance, de plus je reviens a l'instant du manoir où j'ai royalement engeuler deux amies de Naruto qui avaient suivie Hinata jusque chez toi et qui ont vue Naruto, aélia et les renards ! »

Kira : « QUOI ! Bordel ! J'avais bien besoin de ca avec le problème de l'ultimatum ! »

Tsunade : « l'ultimatum ? »

Kira : « oui ! Les anciens des Kitsunes ne m'ont laissé que 2 semaines pour leur amener le responsable. »

Tsunade : « deux semaines ! C'est tout ! »

Kira : « ouais ! Il va falloir passer la vitesse supérieur dans l'enquête, parce que sinon on va être dans une merde monumentale. »

**A suivre…..**


End file.
